Todos para una y una para todos
by MirrorWithCream
Summary: Un perverso plan para salvar ala escuela de caer en el mundo del yaoi. ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada? Un amor de infancia, un amor planeado, un amor prohibido, un amor de sopetón ¿Con cual de ellos te quedas, Lucy?
1. Capitolo 1

**Todos para una y una para todos**

.

.

.

**L**ucy **H.** x **H**arem

**R**omance / **C**omedia

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de **H**iro **M**ashima

.

.

.

7 de Julio, Escuela Masculina Fairy Tail, Magnolia. Fiore

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, no quiero volver a repetir esto, así que por favor guarden silencio- Un hombre con vestimenta elegante y cabellera azul trataba de calmar a las personas que hacían escándalo en la institución. -Lo único que les quiero informar, que por más que quiera no se aceptaran damas en el colegio Fairy Tail- Las personas no querían escuchar eso, estaban desesperados, Fairy Tail era la única escuela con espacio libre en la ciudad, ya que hace poco muchas escuelas habían sido cerradas por el consejo estudiantil. Necesitaban inscribir a sus hijas si o si.

-Queremos hablar con el director Dreyar- Los gritos y reclamos crecían con el paso del tiempo, Macao Conbolt; quien se encontraba tratando de calmarlos sin ningún éxito, decidió darles lo que querían, hablar con el director.

-¡Bien!, aun que la respuesta será la misma. Wakaba, trae al director, dile que lo necesito urgentemente- El rubio solo asintió y fue en busca del director.

Pasaron los minutos y el famoso director no aparecía, Macao estaba desesperado, toda esa gente gritándole cosas y el sin poder hacer algo. Pero como si alguien en el mas allá escuchara sus suplicas de ayuda, un joven; de extraña cabellera rebelde y de color rosa, apareció con una sonrisa inocente. Su nombre: Natsu Dragneel, uno de los estudiantes más conocidos en todo el campus, no solo por su gran debut en los deportes, sino que también por sus constantes peleas con cualquier alumno. Además, el es la principal llama que aviva Fairy Tail; sin su entusiasmo por ayudar a su preciada escuela el instituto no sería lo que ahora es, claro, hablamos de apoyo incondicional que brinda a su manera.

-¡Escuchar bien! De parte del director, les informo que no ce aceptara a ningún estudiante nuevo... excepto... ¡a la primera persona que llegue primero a la entrada de la dirección!- Una sonrisa de las suyas basto para que Macao se diera cuenta que las pobres personas acababan de ser timadas. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Era claro que el viejo Makarov no quería ningún problema entre el alumnado si hacia una escuela mixta.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Natsu?- Pregunto, esperando que la respuesta fuera un no, y que todo esa era un despiste del muchacho.

-Pero claro que sí, es aburrido convivir solamente con hombre, pensaran que somos una bola de homosexuales- Su sonrisa se ancho mucho mas, y entre burlas se marcho del lugar, esperando por ver en primera fila el problema que le acababa de mandar a su director. Claro que para el todo era una _inofensiva_ broma.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director. Makarov Dreyar se encontraba disfrutando de unas cuantas revistas para adultos sin siquiera imaginarse el problema que se dirigía hacia él. Aun que esa tranquilidad que tenia se fue rápidamente al escuchar fuertes gritos y pisotones acercarse a su oficina.

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto al aire dejando su lectura a un lado. La puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando entra a uno de los estudiantes con su respectivo uniforme escolar; el cual era un pantalón negro junto con una camisa blanca y un saco a juego con el logo de la escuela.

-Buenas tardes, directori- Saludo educada mente Jellal Fernández, delegado del colegio y un de los alumnos más destacados por sus notas. Además de ser guapo su personalidad hace que se le clasifique como _perfecto, _su único defecto es ser un mentiroso potencial.

-Jellal, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?- Su preocupación como director y padre sustituto (porque si, en Fairy Tail todos son una familia)

-Director... ellos ya vienen- Lo miro fijo a los ojos demostrando una seriedad que cualquiera pensaría que hablaba enserio, aunque si eres de esas personas que detectan cualquier mentira, ya sabrías que él está mintiendo.

-¿Ellos?- Pregunto Makarov curioso y sin entender.

-Alguien acaba de alborotar a la personas... y dijo que la primera persona que llegara ingresaría a la escuela- Soltó la verdad, aun que fuera una broma era verdad que alguien alboroto a las personas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- La sorpresa le cayó como un balde con agua fría. -¡¿Quién fue el que dijo tal barbaridad?!- Antes de que el joven contestara varias personas ingresaron al lugar haciendo un alboroto y empujándose entre sí. -Calmados...- El director estaba nervioso, aun que acostumbrado, ya que más de una vez varias alumnos ocasionaban alborotos en su oficina.

"Hemos llegado antes", "No yo antes", "Quiero que ingrese mi hija en este lugar" Esos y mas eran de los los comentarios que se escuchaban en el aire de la sala donde se encontraban.

-Bien, tengan calma, por el momento no se sabe quien llego primero- Un quejido se escucho pero un movimiento de manos hizo que guardaran silencio. -Aun así, esta institución cuenta con cámaras de seguridad, por lo que es final de foto, por así decirlo- Se dirigió al director que estaba en estado de shock por tanta presión. -Con su permiso- Camino hasta el escritorio y en la computadora se puso a buscar el archivo de las cámaras. 15 minutos después se nombro a la persona ganadora. Lo que en verdad hizo fue divagar frente al ordenador, ya que él tenia previsto a que persona seleccionar.

En otro lado de la escuela, 3 chicos se encontraban recostados en el césped, comentando sobre su maquiavélico plan, el cual incluía los recientes acontecimientos.

-Solo espero que Jellal elija bien- Comento el peli rosa, el cual inicio todo este problema.

-Concuerdo con _Salamander, _una escuela de puros varones no es tan divertido como pensé- Dejo en claro Gajeel Redfox, un alumno más detrás de dichoso plan; aun que su apariencia dejaba imaginar cosas negativas, su actitud era bastante diferente. Su cabellera rebelde y larga junto con esos piercings decorando su cara lo hacía parecer un pandillero, pero la verdad es que era un gran alumno, puede que no sea el mejor a la hora de estudiar, pero su desempeño en la ingeniería lo hacia un alumno destacable. Además de que igual que _Salamander _(Apodo que Gajeel le puso a Natsu porque según él eran idénticos) él era de las primeras personas en armar escándalos con sus peleas _inofensivas de amistad._

-Ya dejen de preocuparse, estamos hablando de Jellal, el sabe cómo hacer su trabajo- Salió a defender Gray Fullbuster, otro más que se suma en esta locura. Él a diferencia de los otros es un artista en progreso, puesto que es un gran escultor y pintor, aun que no sea de los mejores en el deporte como son Natsu y Gajeel el es demasiado competitivo, y si lo ponen a practicar algún deporte no dudara en darlo todo para ganar. En su apariencia él ha demostrado ser capaz de lucir cualquier estilo, _"Mi belleza es natural"_ como dice él. Algo egocéntrico pero buena persona aun que su peor defecto es que tiene el fetiche de desnudarse inconscientemente.

-Lo que sea, mientras sea divertida no importa lo demás- Sonrió _Salamander._

_-_A mí lo que me interesa es que esos estúpidos dejen de insinuar que nuestra escuela está infestada de homosexuales- Refunfuño el joven de ojos color carmesí, Gajeel.

-Como si eso de verdad importara- Dijo Gray de manera tranquila.

-Por cierto, _cubito de hielo _(Apodo de Natsu a Gray por su gusto a las temperaturas bajas) ¿Cómo te enteraste de toda esa gente?- Pregunto con duda Natsu.

-Si Gray, ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Secundo la duda el pelinegro.

-Por una amiga. Ella dijo que no había cupo en ninguna institución a excepción de Fairy Tail así que me puse a idear el plan- Contesto con calma, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-Para ser un escultor de pacotilla debo admitir que tienes buenas ideas de vez en cuando- Dijo burlón el pelirosa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, escupe fuego?!- Pregunto el ofendido Gray.

-¡Lo que escuchaste Stripper!- Respondió de vuelta. Y así, como comúnmente pasaba, una nueva pelea entre el Fullbuster y el Dragneel se desato en medio del lugar donde se encontraban, incluyendo sin querer a Gajeel.

En la dirección, Jellal, Makarov y el afortunado ganador, estaban discutiendo sobre el malentendido.

-En verdad lo lamento, pero yo no autorice una locura así- Se disculpaba por milésima vez el director, mientras que el peliazul Jellal estaba que se moría de la risa por dentro pero no lo hacía para no delatar su verdadera intención, la cual en realidad no es ayudar a solucionar el problema del director.

-Disculpe Makarov-San, ¡Pero si usted no admite a la señorita me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas!- Amenazo el intimidante hombre de albina cabellera y gafas de sol.

El director dio un suspiro de resignación y acepto haciendo que los presentes sonrieran. En fin, ¿qué era tener una nueva alumna en la escuela? No era una desconocida para el, la conocía desde bebé, así que ¿que tiene de malo aceptar a su sobrina? Nada. No se acabaría el mundo.

-Si gustas, Capricornio, el delegado Fernández los atenderá, yo tengo una cita pendiente con un padre de familia en unos minutos- Mintió, su única cita era con su libro erótico a medio terminar, además, era un buen uso del delegado.

-Claro director- Jellal sonrió forzado, el solo tenía que asegurarse de que se seleccionaran a la persona indicada, no hacerse carga de la tramitación de ella. -Ahora sí- Se dirigió a la persona en lo que el director salía de la habitación. -¿Cómo se llama la afortunada señorita?- Pregunto fingiendo que no le molestaba su encargo.

Y así, 1 una bella joven fue elegida para pertenecer a su nueva academia, Fairy Tail.

-Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia- Dijo sonriente el albino. Sabiendo que Jellal conocía muy bien ese nombre.

* * *

**Y**o~ Aquí Mirror reportándose con una nueva historia. **S**e que tengo ya dos que tengo un poco (muy) abandonadas pero no se preocupes que las terminare un día de estos (espero y no pase de este año). **S**oy algo baga para hacer las cosas y como esto es un pasatiempo para mi lo hago solo cuando me entra la gana n.n espero y entiendan.

**N**o sé si alguno esta de acuerdo con esto pero en lo personal yo adoro el Lucy Harem, es que esa rubia están linda que queda bien con todos :3 **E**n fin, no se que más decir aparte de que estaré actualizando de vez en cuando. **N**o les daré fecha exacta porque mi vida es algo... em... poco rutinaria, nunca me pasan las cosas igual cada día :s así que hasta la próxima.

.

.

.

'MirrorWithCream'


	2. Capitulo 2

Todos para una y una para todos

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de **H**iro **M**ashima

.

**L**ucy **H**. x **H**arem

**R**omance/**C**omedia.

.

–Nos encontramos frente al Instituto Fairy tail, del cual se rumorea que por primera vez se ha aceptado a una mujer para que estudie en estas instalaciones. Muchos aseguran que esta joven fue aceptada para probar si Fairy tail es capaz de convertirse en una escuela mixta, otros dicen que ella es la nieta del actual director y que por eso fue aceptada. Para aclararnos estos rumores, nos acompaña Makarov Dreyar, quien aprobó una entrevista para hablar sobre lo ocurrido–

–Todo es mentira– Aclaro el director de la escuela. –No existe ningún nuevo alumno y mucho menos una mujer. Fairy tail es y será siempre una escuela para varones–

– ¿Por qué cree usted que se empezaron los rumores?– Pregunto uno de los entrevistadores.

–Hace unos días varias personas intentaron armar una revuelta con tal de que aceptara a varias jóvenes. Tras negarnos, aseguro que muchas personas crearon estos rumores con tal de hacer quedar mal a Fairy tail–

–Entonces ¿No existe una nueva alumna?–

–Los únicos nuevos que habrá son los de nuevo ingreso, pero nada más– Dicho esto, Makarov dio media vuelta y se marcho, dando como finalizada la entrevista.

La reportera se giro a las cámaras y comento:

–Como escucharon, no existe la afortunada "hada" que muchos rumoreaban. Esto es todo por hoy, regresamos al estudio–

.

Hoy es 18 de agosto, primer día de clases en el Instituto varonil Fairy tail. Y como cada año los alumnos ingresan a las instalaciones ansiosos por su regreso a clases ¡Pero esperen! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en la entrada? Varios alumnos están parados justo en ese lugar en la espera de la nueva hada. Acaso ¿nadie les dijo que tenía que ser secreto?

–Señorita Lucy, espero y le vaya bien en su primer día de clases– Dijo educadamente Capricornio, el chofer de la Heartfilia, mientras abría la puerta para que esta bajara del coche.

–Muchas gracias. Que a ti también te vaya bien el día de hoy, te estaré esperando a la hora de salida– Contesto la joven rubia, quien lucía el primer uniforme femenino de la escuela.

Esa corta falda negra, junto a una blusa blanca, saco negro y moño azul hacia que el alumnado se volviera loco. La primera alumna mujer y no es para nada fea.

Lucy miro hacia al frente y se encontró con la mayor parte de la escuela esperándola en la entrada. Todos hicieron una reverencia y le dijeron _bienvenida _al unisonó.

–Al parecer este será un largo día– Dijo para sí.

.

– ¿A qué hora se supone iba a llegar? – Dijo una voz de manera aburrida.

–En estos momentos ha de estar ingresando– Le contesto su acompañante.

–Esto se está poniendo interesante– Comento una tercera voz.

Un joven de atuendo rojo y gorra ingreso al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

–Aquí tienen lo que ordenaron, chicos– Depósito el encargo sobre la mesa, acepto el dinero y se marcho.

–Lo que hemos estado esperando…– Dijo la primera voz –Por fin esta aquí– Abrió la caja y se deleito con la vista, era una exquisita, deliciosa y bien horneada pizza. –Tengo tanta hambre– Tomo una rebanada y empezó a comer.

–Cabeza de flama, no seas envidioso y comparte– El exhibicionista… digo Gray, jalo la caja de pizza y tomo una rebanada.

–No hay nada mejor que un bocadillo antes de empezar las clases– El delegado peli azul tomo la tercera rebanada pero antes de que comiera, su pizza fue atacada por una mano tirándola al suelo. Sobra decir que su cara en estos momentos era todo un poema.

–Escuchen trió de idiotas, Lucy acaba de llegar y está teniendo problemas con los demás alumnos, muevan sus traseros y vayan a ayudarla– Ordeno un alto rubio a los tres presentes.

–Laxus, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya nos encargamos de eso– Dijo Gray mientras dejaba a un lado su pizza –Gajeel debe de estar encargándose de los alborotadores–

–Sí, no es para que te pongas de esa manera– Comento Natsu despreocupadamente – ¿Creíste que nos olvidaríamos de Luce? Ella es el nuevo rayo de luz de la escuela–

–Y por eso mismo les digo que vayan a ayudarla o si no, yo personalmente me encargare de que sufran las consecuencias– Y dicho esto dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero fue una rebanada de pizza el que lo detuvo, literalmente. Jellal se había levantado y como venganza por su pérdida le arrojo al rubio una rebanada de pizza dándole justo en la cabeza. –Date por muerto Fernández– Dijo tétricamente.

.

– ¡Recuérdame él porque estamos corriendo!– Grito una agotada rubia por tanto correr.

–Porque…– Su acompañante se detuvo de golpe haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda, la subió a su hombro y siguió corriendo –Esos tipos te quieren cortejar–

– ¿¡Y eso que tiene de malo!?– Pregunto Lucy algo sonrojada por lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

Se encontraba saludando a sus nuevos compañeros. Ellos eran muy amables con ella, algunos hasta rosas le regalaban, otros le decían palabras cursis e incluso uno que otro se atrevía a darle un beso en la mejilla, y de repente llega un alto joven de aspecto intimidante, la toma de la mano y le dice _¡Corre!. _Debió escuchar los consejos de su amigo y vestirse de manera poco atractiva. Pero no era su culpa el ser tan bella.

– ¡Gajeel bastardo, déjanos hablar con la señorita!– Gritaban sus perseguidores.

Lucy estaba más que sorprendida, sabía que sería difícil ser la única mujer en una escuela llena de hombres pero nunca se imagino que sería raptada por un apuesto chico con aspecto rebelde, es como en esos mangas shojo que leyó en casa de una amiga, ¡Estaba iniciando su vida amorosa y ella ni en cuenta! A lo mejor el ya la conocía y estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, el ver que era cortejada por una gran cantidad de hombres hizo que sus celos dominaran sus actitudes secuestrándola frente a una gran cantidad de personas llevándola a un lugar separo y declarando sus sentimientos de una manera tan tsundere. _"No me gusta compartir lo que es mio" _¡Kyaa! Que romántico. Sus pensamientos hicieron que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza. Tan pensativa estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando lograron perder de vista a los chicos que los perseguían.

Gajeel había sido mandado por sus amigos a defender a la princesa en peligro; fue gracias a ellos que ella estaba en esa situación, lo mínimo que podían hacer era cuidarla de sus futuros fans. Y de pasada divertirse un rato golpeando al que se les pusiera enfrente.

–Aquí estarás a salvo por un rato, coneja– La bajo de su hombro como si nada pero para la imaginación de ella fue de manera lenta y delicada, estaba sonrojada con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Iba a decir unas palabras cuando cayó en cuenta la manera en la que el se dirigió a ella ¿Coneja? ¿Quién rayos era una coneja? ¿Era una manera de decir te quiero hoy en día? No creo que no.

–Tu espera aquí, iré por ese trío de idiotas– Dicho esto marcho en busca de los otros.

Estaba en un aula llena de sillas y mesas pero vacía de personas. Se recargo en una mesa cerca de la venta y suspiro. Por un momento pensó que ese chico se le declararía, no es que estuviera necesitada de un novio pero su imaginación siempre sobrepasaba la realidad. Leer mucho romance la está volviendo loca.

–A todo esto, ¿Quiénes son los otros tres de los que hablaba?– Pregunto al aire.

–Se ha de tratar de sus amigos, Lucy-chan– Una voz le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con otro alumno, rubio y de cautivadores ojos azules.

¡Doki Doki! otra vez el corazón de Lucy estaba acelerado.

.

Sillas y mesas volaban por el lugar, los encargados de la cafetería estaban muertos de miedo, se habían ocultado dentro de la cocina esperando no ser afectados por tremenda pelea que se había formado dentro del lugar.

No es que no estuvieran acostumbrados a las peleas de la escuela pero es que los principales involucrados en estos momentos eran nada más y nada menos que 4 de los más peligrosos de toda la institución.

Hace 15 minutos que había empezado la pelea y ya más de la mitad de la escuela estaba involucrada ¿Cómo es posible si ellos estaban persiguiendo a Gajeel? Fácil, fueron a buscarlo a la cafetería pero no contaron con que 4 demonios estuvieran repartiendo golpes a lo primero que se les cruzara. Al final todos fueron involucrados.

Natsu repartía patadas y puñetazos a cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente, buscaba a Gray para partirle la cara, pero es que esos montoneros no lo dejaban.

Jellal estaba enfurecido, aun no olvidaba lo de su pedazo de pizza, ni una sola mordida le pudo dar, ¡Morirán! ¡Todos morirán! Era lo que gritaban con tanta ira.

Gray aventaba lo que estuviera a su alcance, sillas, mesas, alumnos, ropa, su ropa. Esperaba que uno de esos objetos (o persona) le diera en la cabeza a alguno de sus amigos.

¿Y Laxus? El solo disfrutaba de la vista, siempre le pareció más divertido mirar como todos se molían a golpes.

En eso alguien abre la puerta estruendosamente. Captando la atención de todos, deteniendo por fin la pelea campal.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?– Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, una de las sillas voladoras le dio en toda la cara a Gajeel, iniciando nuevamente la pelea.

.

– ¡Sting!– Grito Lucy emocionada, arrojándose a los brazos de su acompañante. –Al fin una cara conocida– Lloriqueaba de manera tierna.

–Te estuve buscando, se supone que me esperarías en la puerta ¿A dónde te fuiste?– Pregunto preocupado.

–El chico que acaba de salir me secuestro– Dijo como si nada.

– Gajeel-San– Dijo sorprendido.

– ¿Le conoces?–

–Algo así. Vente vamos a comer algo– Le tomo la mano y la guio a la salida del aula.

–Pero… ¿Y las clases?–

–Aun falta para que inicien, tu confía en mí– Le sonrió.

–Siempre lo he hecho– Dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

* * *

**Y**o~ **A**quí traje el segundo capitulo, recién salido de word. **E**spero y les guste n.n

**M**uchas gracias por sus reviews, me encantaron todos y cada uno de ellos.

**L**es traeré el tercer capitulo muy pronto, a lo mejor este mañana ya que es sábado.

**¿Q**ué les pareció la actitud de Lucy? **¿M**uy rara? **¿L**es gusto el pequeñito acercamiento con Gajeel? **¿Q**ué relación tiene con Sting? **¿J**ellal superara lo de su pizza? (pobre :c) **L**o sabremos pronto ;D hasta la proxima.

.

.

.

**M**irror**W**ith**C**ream


	3. Chapter 3

Todos para una y una para todos

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de **H**iro **M**ashima

.

**L**ucy **H**. x **H**arem

**R**omance/**C**omedia.

.

– ¡Malditos bastardos!– Grito Laxus al ser golpeado por uno de los tantos alumnos voladores que se encontraban en el área.

–Por fin te encuentro, Laxus– Dijo Natsu lanzándose encima de él con el afán de golpearlo, pero fue lanzado al piso como si nada. –M-Me… me las pagaras…– Dijo antes de desmayarse.

–Uno menos. Faltan 3– Susurro él rubio con una tétrica sonrisa.

Camino a pasos lentos hasta encontrarse con un joven sin camisa. Lo tomo desprevenido y con una de las sillas que este usaba para lanzar, le dio con todo en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

–Solo quedan 2.

Busco con la mirada a su tercer victima; la visualizo y se acerco sigilosamente, mandando a volar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Al final llego y con un movimiento logro que se estampara contra la pared.

–Y solo queda uno– Giro su vista y se topo con una mirada oliva. –Fernández– Dijo en un susurro audible para todo el mundo.

–Dreyar– Contesto su oponente.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos, incluso las recientes víctimas habían levantado la vista para presenciar lo que estaba por pasar. Rubio contra peli azul. Una de las batallas más épicas de la escuela, miles de veces ellos se habían enfrentado frente a frente, pero siempre quedaba inconclusa su batalla.

– ¿Hace cuanto que no se enfrentan seriamente? – Pregunto Gray mirándolos atentamente.

–Desde la fiesta de Erza, hace 3 años– Contesto Natsu igual de atento.

–Esa fue una gran pelea– Dijo Gajeel.

Los tres se habían levantado para observar lo que sucedía con sus amigos. Fueron los únicos que se habían quedado en el lugar para verlos, los demás habían huido como cobardes.

– ¿Cuántas veces van que nos enfrentamos?– Pregunto Laxus.

–Ya perdí la cuenta– Contesto el Fernández.

–No tendríamos que llegar a esto si te hubieras rendido en ese entonces– Dijo el Dreyar.

–El hubiera no existe– Y dicho esto la pelea inicio.

Ambos estaban por golpear al otro cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por un par de rubios que venían conversando amenamente.

–Te va a gustar la comida de aquí– Decía Sting sonriente, abriéndole cortésmente la puerta a su acompañante.

–Ya lo creo– Dijo Lucy quien venía con una radiante sonrisa hasta que entro al establecimiento una vez conocido como _cafetería de fairy tail. _

La Heartfilia se quedo atónita ante lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sillas, mesas y ropas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, una que otra había logrado atravesar algunas ventanas o incluso incrustarse en las paredes. Había 5 presentes; 3 llenos de golpes y 2 apunto de golpearse. Reconoció inmediatamente a todos. A unos los había visto hace poco tiempo, a otros tenia años sin ver.

–Chicos…

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir otra cosa los presentes huyeron -unos siendo arrastrados por otros-, dejando a la chica sola con Sting.

–Vaya forma de saludar.

–Si bueno… ¿Aun quieres probar los c_alzones*_ que te prometí?

–Sí, claro.

.

Gajeel no sabía muy bien el porqué corría, lo único que sabía era que todos y cada uno de sus amigos, digo, "conocidos" huyeron en cuanto miraron el rostro de la coneja -si, coneja le queda bien, es un lindo mote-.

Miro a Salamander correr en cuanto ella entro al lugar. Su cara de espanto era algo que pagaría por volver a ver.

Ahora estaba corriendo entre los pasillos de la escuela junto al chico del hielo y el, al igual que Natsu, también escapo del lugar por una ventana cercana.

–Oye… ¿Por qué estamos corriendo?

Gray se detuvo de golpe.

–Es lo que estaba por preguntarte– Se giro a verlo –La razón del porque yo estoy corriendo es obvio que la sé, pero ¿tu porque corres?

Gajeel se puso a pensar. Si decía la verdad la cual era que solo corrió porque todos los demás lo hicieron, Gray se burlaría de él. Pero si decía que miro algo que lo espanto, también se burlaría de él. ¡A la ****** todo! Solo golpéalo y corre otra vez.

– ¿Y bien?

El pelinegro apenas estaba por responder a su pregunta cuando algo -o mejor dicho alguien- cayó encima de él.

– ¡Tu maldito bastardo!

Era Natsu, quien venía hecho una furia por lo recién pasado.

–No se supone que tu tenía que estar cuidando de Luce– Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros.

–Natsu, déjalo ya. No es su culpa que el estúpido del Eucliffe la llevara a la cafetería cuando estábamos ocupados. –Jellal había llegado para detener una futura pelea.

–Sí, pero…

–Pero nada, ya no podemos seguir escapando cada vez que la veamos.

–En eso tienes razón– Empezó a hablar Gray –Tenemos que enfrentar lo que le hicimos pasar hace tres años. Yo opino que con un perdón bastara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo ocurrido hace años, menos Gajeel, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que se referían.

– ¿Qué paso hace tres años? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

Los chicos giraron a verlo, dudando en contarle o no. Bueno, quieran o no el ya era parte de esto.

–Fue en la fiesta de su mejor amiga…

.

Lucy estaba sentada en su aula correspondiente esperando que dieran inicio las clases. Pensaba en lo recién ocurrido. Todos estaban en ese lugar, todos y cada uno de los chicos.

Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en su pupitre, tenía una mirada melancólica, el solo hecho de recordar lo que paso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Erza la pone de los nervios.

Ellos armaron una grande en cuanto ingreso al salón del evento. Laxus fue el primero; se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo como si nunca más la fuera a ver. Después el efusivo saludo de Natsu, seguido de un secuestro por parte de Gray. Y para rematar el inesperado rencuentro con Jellal Fernández.

Ese chico había desaparecido cuando ella tenía 8 años y de la nada aparece en la fiesta de quince años de Erza Scarlet.

Fue toda una revolución cuando los cuatro aparecieron en el mismo lugar y declaran guerra entre ellos. Ahora verlos a todos -incluido su reciente amigo Gajeel- fue una gran sorpresa. Sorpresa que fue sustituida por un deleite gustativo. Sting si que comía cosas ricas.

Se le hizo agua la boca en solo pensar en eso.

.

–En fin eso es todo lo que paso.

Jellal le había relatado todo lo sucedido en la dichosa fiesta a Gajeel, quien ahora estaba aguantándose la risa.

–Entonces, ¿Ustedes cuatro estaban enamorados de la misma chica y decidieron pelear por ella en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Erza?

Los chicos asintieron y el pelinegro estallo en carcajadas.

–Maldito ¡No te rías!– Le grito Natsu.

–Venga que si yo fuera el también estaría muriendo de risa– Dijo Jellal.

–Fue un completo suicidio, pero en ese entonces estaba tan segado de amor que no me importo– Comento Gray, recordando todo lo que dijo e izo en esa fiesta.

– ¿Y ya no lo estás?

Todos giraron a ver al dueño de la voz. Era Laxus quien estaba a unos metros de donde ellos estaban.

–Repito ¿Ya no estás interesado en Lucy?

Gray desvió la mirada, negando responder.

–Yo…– Empezó a decir completamente sonrojado.

– ¿Y ustedes aun sienten algo por ella? –Laxus dirijo su vista a Jellal y Natsu.

El peli rosa no dijo nada y fijo su vista en otro lado.

– Si lo que intentas es asegurarte que no trataremos de ir por ella, estas muy equivocado– Dijo Jellal.

– ¿Así? Creí que te habías rendido el mismo día que dejaste de ir a verla– Laxus camino hacia el.

–Te lo dije hace ocho años y te lo digo ahora, no dejare que Lucy sea tuya ¿Me escuchaste Dreyar?

–Fuerte y claro, Fernández.

–Entonces la pelea aun no termina– Dijo Gray.

–Sabía que aun la querías.

–Luce será mía. Hare lo que sea que esté a mi alcance para enamorarla de mi– Grito Natsu entusiasmado.

–Venga que yo me les uno– Dijo Gajeel.

– ¿Y tú por qué? – Preguntaron todos en coro.

–Si hay una pelea yo tengo que ser parte de ella– Dijo orgulloso –Además, la coneja tiene un bonito cuerpo.

–Bien, entonces que el mejor gane.

.

El timbre para dar inicio a las clases había sonado y todos se dirigieron a su aula correspondiente. El salón en menos de un minuto se lleno de alumnos, y todos entraban con una sonrisa maravillada en sus rostros. La única chica estaba en el mismo grupo que ellos, que suerte.

Lucy saludaba a todos los que se le quedaban viendo, era algo incomodo pero no debía de ser grosera con ellos, no aun.

– ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

Un chico se había atrevido hablarle. Cuando giro su vista identifico una cabellera rosa. Natsu.

* * *

_Calzones*:_ Es una especialidad de la cocina italiana, derivado de la pizza napolitana. Parece una pizza pero completamente cerrado por una masa. Los venden en mi escuela y honestamente estoy enamorada de ellos n.n Son tan deliciosos *-*

* * *

**O**h~ hermosas personas que tienen una gran paciencia :3

**Ú**ltimamente he estado MUY ocupada. **E**s el último mes del semestre escolar, en pocas palabras: **T**rabajos de último momento, exámenes y mucha, mucha tarea.

**T**onta escuela que consume mi tiempo :c además de que me bloque en la parte del principio, creo que termine escribiendo esa parte como… unas ¿7 veces? **S**í, creo qu veces. **A**l final termine escribiendo lo primero que pensé un sábado a las 12 de la noche xD

**¡Je!** Espero y les allá gustado así como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

**P**erdonen faltas de ortografía -**y** la demora de tiempo-.

**Q**uejas, sugerencias y más aquí abajo.


End file.
